


All wrapped in cellophane (the feelings that we had)

by zdorik_sandorik



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, i miss the early 2010s when they used to be SO VALID, porn with minor hint of a plot, that plot is - they don't talk to each other and fuck randomly, this is what happens next, tldr Changmin arrives at his doorstep and yunho doesn't send him away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: ‘What happened?’ Yunho asks without saying hello, and Changmin chuckles as if he expected this sort of reaction.‘Why does something have to happen for me to visit you at home?’ Changmin asks. He looks like he had a couple of drinks and his skin is faintly flushed from the heat.‘At 10 in the evening on a weekday?’ Yunho says with a bite but moves through the gates nevertheless.-Or I haven't consumed anything homin related for 4 years, watched too many reality shows and made some porn.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	All wrapped in cellophane (the feelings that we had)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellutonero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/gifts).



It has been hard to breathe in the humid June heat, and even nightfall didn’t offer much relief. Yunho gets out of the cab two blocks before his building, after being stirred awake from his slumber by a sharp turn on the corner. He needs to walk off the painful heaviness that the training session left in his muscles. A shower will help, of course, but for now he feels like he can fall asleep on the go. He walks slowly, not paying attention to his surroundings until he reaches the heavy gates of his building and frowns as his eyes register a familiar face.

‘What happened?’ he asks without saying hello, and Changmin chuckles as if he expected this sort of reaction.

‘Why does something have to happen for me to visit you at home?’ Changmin asks. He looks like he had a couple of drinks and his skin is faintly flushed from the heat.

‘At 10 in the evening on a weekday?’ Yunho says with a bite but moves through the gates nevertheless. It’s not like Changmin doesn’t know where his home is, much like Yunho knows where Changmin lives. They just never do anything with this knowledge.

Changmin follows him to the elevator silently, and Yunho doesn’t stop him even as he enters the code and opens the door. Neither does he do anything to really acknowledge Changmin being there, instead he just drops his bag and heads straight to the shower.

The water is scalding hot – the way he likes it and he feels his muscles sting painfully before reluctantly relaxing and letting go. He stands there for what feels like quarter of an hour until the water becomes uncomfortably hot, and he turns it off, leaning his back against cool glass of the shower that sends shivers down his skin.

He comes out, towel-drying his hair and sees Changmin in the kitchen, making tea. It feels too hot to have tea now, but he feels the cold air come from the balcony – Changmin opened ancient sliding doors that lead to the patio.

‘So,’ he says, sitting down at the barstool like he was a guest in his own kitchen, ‘what happened.’

‘The solo album jacket pictures came in,’ Changmin nods to the folder containing various promotional material that needs approval and commentary.

Still doesn’t explain why you’re here,’ Yunho takes a sip of tea. No sugar, but a dash of lemon – Changmin made it the way he always takes it.

’I wanted your opinion,’ His skin looks flushed, like it does when he had already gone through two bottles of soju, a faint scent of sweet alcohol barely perceptible on him.

‘After you had a couple of drinks?’ Yunho cocks an eyebrow.

‘You wouldn’t have let me in if I was sober,’ he says.

Yunho hates to admit that it’s true, and hates it when his mind supplies that Changmin is the first person to come here in a while too. It’s not that he is averse to Changmin being there, but he doesn’t entirely welcome his presence either. Instead he pulls the folder closer and takes out pictures and goes through them one by one, pointing out which ones he likes and which ones need work. Changmin makes notes for their manager and circles the points in the folder itself while they finish tea. Changmin washes up in the sink, wiping away the stray droplets of water once he’s done.

‘Well, thank you for coming. I guess that saved some time with marketing.’ Yunho says and gets up to take his dinner from the fridge. He trusts that Changmin won’t stay longer after that, but he still stands there, taking curious looks at Yunho’s surroundings.

It wouldn’t be polite to skip offering Changmin anything, so he does and they move to the living room where Yunho eats his chicken salad and Changmin picks at his.

Yunho gets comfortable on the couch and feels like he will be asleep in no time. Changmin seems to notice that, so after Yunho is done with his food, he silently takes out the dishes and Yunho turns the TV on and chooses the first program to play in the background. He lies down and closes his eyes, only to open them up sharply when he feels Changmin lie down behind him, spooning him and pressing closer with a hand on his stomach.

‘Go home, Changmin,’ he manages to say, weakly.

‘I want to watch this episode.’ Changmin says and that is a ridiculous excuse, but Yunho keeps silent, lulled by the lights and irregular rhythm of Changmin’s hand moving on his stomach.

‘I really like how the t-shirt looks, hyung,’ Changmin says, eyeing the new pattern on Yunho’s back. Through the window light breeze changes into strong wind and the light curtains fly open. It feels hot and humid just like before a storm.

Changmin’s fingers run against the letters of Yunho’s name on the back of the t-shirt and linger for a second, before diving under thin black cotton and touching hot tender skin of his abdomen. Yunho exhales loudly as Changmin’s cool fingers meet the hard muscles of his abdomen and from that moment go on exploring the skin. He only stirs a little when Changmin presses his body closer and inhales his scent.

‘You smell nice,’ he whispers and hot breath against his nape makes Yunho arch his back further. It’s been a while since he’s been touched like this by anyone, let alone Changmin, and is sleepy and sore enough to let that happen.

‘Fresh, woody, warm.’

Changmin’s hands keep running against his skin, exploring, teasing, soothing, confusing Yunho as he does it. He pinches Yunho’s nipple and tickles his sides, squeezes his chest, moves hands lower, stopping short of the hem of his shorts.

‘Why are you here?’ Yunho gasps when Changmin kisses the nape of his neck and breathes in sharply when he follows it with a bite.

‘I missed you,’ Changmin says and it might be true, but Yunho can’t care anymore because Changmin takes his hands away. Yunho is about to tell him to put his hands back under his shirt when they slide into his shorts and touch the warm skin there.

He’s not wearing underwear, and Changmin’s fingers touch the rough hairs and caress the inner thigh before taking Yunho’s soft cock in his hand and fondling it tenderly, while his mouth kisses the muscular shoulder and bites the skin softly. Yunho thinks they look like teenagers who fondle each other on the couch while watching movies, but then Changmin bites his neck and pumps his dick and he’s not thinking much afterwards.

Yunho is soft, fragrant after shower and warm, his skin gets goosebumps from the cold air that blows through the window – storm now fully raging outside. Changmin takes his shorts off, but leaves the shirt on. Once Yunho’s legs are bare, he turns them slightly to open him up and ravish fully.

‘Your hair has grown so long,’ he says, tugging on the strands to pull Yunho’s mouth closer to his. They kiss slowly, messy, just like the way they touch, and Changmin groans when Yunho bites his lip and pulls. The sharp sound of skin slapping skin fills the room as his palms leave red marks on Yunho’s thighs and run over, soothing, straight after.

Bites and caresses, slaps and tender touches alternating each other, this is just as much languid surrender as heated fight. Changmin slaps Yunho’s ass so hard he gasps, and turns them so that Yunho is on his back, shirt riding up to his armpits and legs spread invitingly. He’s gained weight, all muscle and curves, his cock fully hard between his legs and still damp hair falls in his eyes before he swipes it away. Changmin opens his legs wide and puts a pillow under his lower back before taking a greedy look at Yunho like this. Changmin hauls Yunho’s legs to his shoulders and kisses down the length of them, nipping at tiny bruises received at rehearsals and gym. He leaves wet trail down the inner thigh, where a red palm print of his is still visible, before licking the head of his cock briefly. Yunho watches Changmin through hair falling in his eyes, enjoys painful but pleasant pull of his muscles and gasps when he feels Changmin’s tongue lick a stripe to his hole.

He eats him out languidly, catching Yunho by surprise with a slap to his ass or a hand on his dick as Changmin lips, nips and stretches him. He prods at the hole with his thumb, and Yunho hides his face in his bicep. Changmin doesn’t do too thorough of a job stretching him, fucking him briefly on two fingers before pulling out and lifting Yunho’ s body up from the cushions.

The shirt falls down and barely covers Yunho’s ass, showing just a glimpse of hard cock between his legs and that is the hottest thing Changmin has seen recently. He makes a quick job of taking his own clothes off and arranges them into a sitting position, Yunho’s back to the television, glimpse of blue light reflecting in shiny black hair. Yunho spits into his palm and pumps Changmin’s cock a couple of times, smearing precome, before straddling his thighs and guiding him inside.

His hands rest on Changmin’s shoulders, hugging his neck and Changmin buries his nose against Yunho’s collarbone as he makes a tantalizingly slow work of sinking on his dick, letting out a long sigh once he does. Changmin’s hands are under his shirt, touching, groping Yunho everywhere, as if he’s getting to know this body again. Yunho doesn’t move for a while, rough prep and spit making it sting almost as much as his sore muscles do, but pain gradually leaves him and the delicious heavy pressure remains. He slides his hips forward once, twice, not lifting them up, just forwards and backwards, as Changmin’s nails scratch his back and leave angry red marks behind.

When he lifts his hips up and Changmin’s dick slides out almost all the way, Changmin bucks up into him, bringing them close with a slam, making both of them moan. Changmin’s hand leaves Yunho’s back to slide down to his ass before slapping it heavily and making Yunho gasp.

They keep this pace, alternating lazy movements with loud slaps until Yunho slows down and his hips feel tired, so Changmin slides out of him and lays them on the side, bending Yunho’s leg in the knee and fucking into him from the side. Yunho’s eyes flutter open and close as he catches glimpses of TV commercial and feels a wave of pleasure and exhaustion creeping closer. He turns his head and reaches for Changmin’s mouth, and when they kiss his long hair tickles Changmin’s cheeks. Their mouths are connected through Yunho’s sweet moans as Changmin pinches his nipples and touches his dick lazily.

He comes suddenly, without a spectacular buildup in pace or tension but dissolves into his orgasm. There are faint sensations of wet on his stomach and hard thrusts in his behind as he drops deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

He wakes up some time later, doesn’t know if it’s been minutes or hours, with Changmin pressing him to his chest and with a moan Yunho realizes that Changmin is still inside him, cold wet trail on his thigh makes him shift. Changmin only acknowledges Yunho coming back to his senses by sliding out of him and causing Yunho to gasp at the feeling. He smooths the t-shirt down to cover his ass and gets up for a second to cover both of them with soft wool blanket that’s sitting on the side of the couch, and takes Yunho into his arms once more, holding him across the waist as Yunho sinks back to sleep.

In the morning Yunho wakes up with goosebumps on his skin and a tang in his throat – open windows let in bitter chill of the morning air, which prickles his skin. He curls into himself, reaches for whatever source of warmth there is, something wrapped tight around him, hugging his chest and entwining their legs. Changmin’s mouth touches the nape of his neck lightly, and it’s so quiet Yunho can count his breaths against the skin. It’s the slow and steady pace with hot embrace that lulls Yunho back to sleep.

Later, he’s being touched so lightly and carefully that it barely wakes him up. A hardness slides against his thighs and a hot mouth licks his neck. His eyes flutter open momentarily and close again, as he lets Changmin touch while he’s not fully conscious, sliding his cock between his thighs and pressing gently at his hole until Changmin comes against the cleft of his ass and Yunho falls back to sleep.

When he wakes up, Yunho is alone, wiped clean and covered with the blanket up to his shoulders. The only thing in the apartment that even betrays someone else has been there is a plate of food left on the table for him to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say. Yunho seriously looks good enough to eat in the latest home-alone episode he did, and my heart misses the easier times when Homin used to be so valid.  
> Title from an unofficial anthem of this relationship - FKA Twigs 'Cellophane'.


End file.
